


Missed hances

by WheatPennyWise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatPennyWise/pseuds/WheatPennyWise





	Missed hances

“Your hair is winter fire  
January embers  
My heart burns there, too.”

 

The simple act of reading these twelve words completely disrupted his concentration and pulled him directly from the story. Stephen King and Derry Maine have failed him; they failed to distract him from the emptiness in his chest. He often looked forward to filling his imagination with fantastical creatures and unique horrors. He was not a stranger to the morbid and as dark as the story was, he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in another's world. He smirked, hoping that Hermione would be proud of him for reading more, thought this was not for any academic reasons.However, his night was derailed by this simple haiku because it reminded him of Her.

 

He was reminded of the first time he held her in his arms. Her young frame was thin, and felt he could have wrapped his arms around her twice over. This was before quidditch had hardened her muscles and the war had darkened her eyes, but the embers remained. She was fire personified. Light radiated off her and she light every room she entered. She was passionate and stubborn with a true Irish temper which, fortunately, was never directed his way. 

 

They've stood side-by-side for years. Years spent having dinner together in the Great Hall, studying in the library, spending long nights in the Common Room in frond of winter fires. They rallied the student body during quidditch matches and into the final battle. Their voiced mixed in cheers and bellows. Together they've watched families and friend stand in victory and fall in death. They've stood side-by-side for years.

 

Knowing that he definitely couldn't get back into the story with his thoughts full of Her, he closed his book, set it on the bedside table, and picked up his wand. With a wave, the lights in his bedroom extinguished, and he turn to the empty spot next to him. The spot that should be occupied by her. 

 

"Ginny." He whispered into the darkness, like he did every night, wanting her name to be the last thing on his lips. With that, Neville closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
